


Fully Capable

by Lepidopteran (lepi)



Category: Transformers Animated (2007)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, Internalized Body Hatred
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-21
Updated: 2015-05-21
Packaged: 2018-03-31 14:46:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3981988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lepi/pseuds/Lepidopteran
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Slipstream is a helpful lab assistant.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fully Capable

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [North Sister Island](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3576138) by [Lepidopteran (lepi)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lepi/pseuds/Lepidopteran). 



> Written for tf_rare_pairing's weekly prompt "Blackarachnia/Slipstream--fully capable." Works on the same AU premise as North Sister Island but should stand alone.

"Don't you trust me?" Slipstream asked with a grin as she dangled the remote control carelessly in her hands.

"About as far as I can throw you," Blackarachnia returned. "Luckily for you, that's some distance." She curled her hands around the grips on the medical table and glared up as Slipstream leaned over, into her personal space. She could feel the chill from the dead metal against her back and the heat of Slipstream's plating against her front.

"You're sure you want to get rid of that alt?" Slipstream reached up and glided her fingertips over the curved hook of one of Blackarachnia's spider legs. Blackarachnia shuddered and twitched that leg, but Slipstream only turned her palm into it. "It's useful, all things considered." Her voice lowered into a seductive purr borrowed straight from Blackarachnia's repertoire and far less skilled.

"I've been sure since before you were so much as a gleam in Starscream's beady little optics," Blackarachnia snapped. She took a swipe at Slipstream with the leg. "Just because _you're_ an insufferable little glitch with no sense of common decency…"

"Awww, and here I thought you liked how uncommon my decency was." Slipstream grinned and lowered her head, pressing her mouth to Blackarachnia's. Blackarachnia's main optics closed despite herself as the strange, anxious rhythm of her corrupted spark grew even more erratic, as the pure metal planes of Slipstream's hands caught on the rough surfaces of Blackarachnia's.

Discomfort and longing grew inside her; for all that Slipstream never once shuddered away from Blackarachnia's vile technorganic body, Blackarachnia herself couldn't stand the way she had started to forget how a _real_ Cybertronian would react. She wanted to be Elita-1 again, to not fear the repercussions if she gave in and opened her chassis to Slipstream's talented claws. She wanted to curl up under Slipstream's wings and not worry about having to still extraneous legs. She wanted to be able to remove the damn helmet and not feel her own loathing of it mirrored back to her even as Slipstream pulled her closer and kissed the top of her bared circuitry.

She wanted—

She shoved Slipstream away with both back legs. "Flip the switch already," she grumbled, her lipplates tingling with sensation. Her claws flexed; she couldn't reach up and wipe the feeling away with the restraints firm around her wrists. "This time, it's going to work."

"Yeah, yeah," Slipstream laughed, low and throaty. "See you on the other side."


End file.
